With the advent of high speed communication technology that facilitates communication between people via social networking platforms, text messages, electronic mails (emails), etc., the practice of communicating via digital messages has almost become the norm. However, these digital messages generally lack personalization, for example, by a personal mark made by a pen, a finger, etc., a personal signature of a sender of the digital message, etc. Conventional communication systems do not support meaningful and personally signed communication in the form of exchange of messages for business and personal uses. Personalized messages are typically aimed at conveying a person's emotions such as thoughts, sympathies, love, gratitude, etc. Adding an original, personal signature to such personalized messages and delivering the personalized messages together with the added personal signature enhances the level of intimacy associated with the communication. There is a need for personal communication via personal signature bundled personalized messages to provide recipients of these personalized messages an experience comparable to receiving a personally signed letter. Also, adding a personal signature to business correspondence is typically customary and therefore needed in exchanging business messages.
Personalizing, for example, modifying line style, line color, etc., of the signature based on a theme of the communication or based on preferences of a sender increases an overall appeal of the communication. Conventional communication systems do not allow dynamic personalization of a personal signature while maintaining the integrity and originality of the personal signature. Also, such conventional communication systems do not authenticate digitally received personal signatures. A recipient of the communication would typically want to be assured that the source of a personalized message is authentic, that is, the communication has originated from a genuine source, that is, a genuine sender, a sender with whom the recipient is acquainted, or a sender with whom the recipient has previously communicated. Therefore, the recipient would like to receive a confirmation of an authentic personal signature, for example, a verified autograph of a sender along with the personalized message.
Hence, there is a long felt but unresolved need for a computer implemented method and system that generates and delivers an electronically signed and authenticated personalized communication such as a personalized message. Moreover, there is a need for a computer implemented method and system that dynamically configures a personal signature based on a theme of the personalized communication and/or sender preferences, while maintaining the integrity and originality of the personal signature. Furthermore, there is a need for a computer implemented method and system that authenticates a personal signature as an autograph of a sender of the personalized communication.